criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Wallace
Jack Wallace is an American actor. Biography Nothing is known about Wallace's personal life, including why he wanted to become an actor. He got his first role in the 1974 feature film Death Wish and he has been acting ever since. Wallace was nominated for the Joseph Jefferson Award five times throughout his career. On Criminal Minds Wallace portrayed Carl, a Korean War veteran rescued by vigilante Clifford Walsh in the Season Nine episode "The Road Home". Filmography *Grey's Anatomy (2015) as Old Man *Band of Robbers (2015) as Doc Robinson *The Mindy Project (2015) as Father Francis *The Boy Next Door (2015) as Mr. Sandborn *Welcome to Me (2014) as Bud Klieg *Criminal Minds - "The Road Home" (2014) TV episode - Carl *Eagleheart (2012-2014) as Captain (14 episodes) *Coffee, Kill Boss (2013) as Jim T. Pruit *Phil Spector (2013) as Music Store Owner *Southland (2013) as Larry Livermore *An Old Man's Gold (2012) as Charlie Dawson *Daniel Brewster and the End of the World (2012) as Mr. Kaminsky (short) *Faster (2010) as Bathroom Attendant *Lost Masterpieces of Pornography (2010) as Guy Two (video short) *Life with Kat & McKay (2010) as Bouncer *Parks and Recreation (2010) as Clarence *Heroes (2009) as Arnold (3 episodes) *Worst Week (2009) as Stu *General Hospital (2008) as Uncle Vance (3 episodes) *Counting the Days (2008) as Warren Burris (short) *Redbelt (2008) as Bar Patron *10 Items or Less (2006) as Father Lange *What About Brian (2006) as Father *Comedy Central Thanksgiving Wiikend: Thanksgiving Island (2006) as Grandpa Woods *The Unit (2006) as Hank *Journeyman (2005) as Dreamer *Edmond (2005) as Chaplain *Love for Rent (2005) as Uncle Todd *Six Feet Under (2005) as Danny Holzenchenko *Man of the House (2005) as Wallace Tilman (short) *The State of Grace (2005) as Jeffery (short) *Cold Case (2005) as Sonny Carroll, 2005 *Art Thief Musical! (2004) as Police Chief (short) *The Last Full Measure (2004) as Unknown Character (short) *Intent (2003) as Senator Cavallo (short) *Becker (2003) as Mr. Nelson *Lucky (2003) as Murray *Under the Gun (2002) as Harry *Christmas Rush (2002) as Santa *Do Over (2002) as Grandpa *Fairie (2002) as Finvara *Duty Dating (2002) as Mr. Penn *Beyond the City Limits (2001) as Det. McMahon *Joey Petrone: TV Cop (2001) as Dirk (short) *ER (2001) as Mr. Reynolds *According to Spencer (2001) as Waiter *American Pie 2 (2001) as Enthusiastic Guy *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2001) as Tony Mumms *State and Main (2000) as Bellhop *Who Killed Atlanta's Children? (2000) as Phil Peters *Jacks or Better (2000) as Jack *Lakeboat (2000) as Fred *NYPD Blue (2000) as Det. Hoffman *Stranger in My House (1999) as Chief Lewis *Hard Time: Hostage Hotel (1999) as Sy Harkin *Rituals and Resolutions (1999) as Henry (short) *Brown's Requiem (1998) as Bud Myers *The Fixer (1998) as Judge Wolinski *Twilight (1998) as Interrogation Officer *Anarchy TV (1998) as Mr. Harris *Born Free (1998) as Harry *Platform Six (1997) as Chief Pattycake (short) *Cold Around the Heart (1997) as Police Captain Man *Cracker: Mind Over Murder (1997) as Gambler *Sparkler (1997) as Jesse *Boogie Nights (1997) as Rocky *The Spanish Prisoner (1997) as Sanitation Man *Amnesia (1997) as Sheriff *Levitation (1997) as The Bartender *The Killing Jar (1997) as Dick Resigy *Public Morals (1996) as 5C Tenant *Dark Skies (1996) as Mr. Chesney *Voice from the Grave (1996) as Coroner *Chicago Hope (1996) as Waiter *Nixon (1995) as Football Coach *Steal Big Steal Little (1995) as Nick's Boy *Dream On (1995) as Manager *Frasier (1994) as Joe *Minotaur (1994) as Father *Mad Dog and Glory (1993) as Tommy the Bartender *Designing Women (1992) as Ron *Law & Order (1991) as Homeless Man #2 *Liebestraum (1991) as Mike *Homicide (1991) as Frank *Fatal Encounter (1990) as Unknown Character *Tune in Tomorrow... (1990) as Policeman *State of Grace (1990) as Matty's Bartender *ABC Afterschool Specials (1990) as Unknown Character *Things Change (1988) as Repair Shop Owner *The Bear (1988) as Bill *Above the Law (1988) as Uncle Branca *House of Games (1987) as Bartender *Ohara (1987) as Sgt. Phil O'Brien (11 episodes) *The Big Score (1983) as Policeman *Chicago Story (1981) as Unknown Character *The Chisholms (1979) as Ambrose Miller (TV miniseries) *Medusa Challenger (1976) as Jack (short) *The Last Affair (1976) as Unknown Character *Death Wish (1974) as Hank External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors